This invention relates to photography in general and, more particularly, to novel image dye-providing materials which are useful for providing diffusion transfer images and to photographic products and processes utilizing such materials.
Black image dye-providing materials can be used in diffusion transfer photography to form black and white images. The use of such materials to form the image can provide a number of advantages over processes where the image is formed by silver including image stability and the tone of the image.